Kiss Me Like You Mean It
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: What Ojousama asks is what I shall give. KonoXSetsu. The one-shots that revolve around the stumbling start of two unexpected lovers. Their firsts and their lasts. Chpt 5 RATED M.
1. Kiss Me Like You Mean It

**Kiss Me Like You Mean It.**

_What Ojousama asks is what I shall give._

It was weird how my mind would work. How whenever I was alone doing something with Ojousama, my mind would drift to multiple _**what if**_ scenarios with my bubbly princess.

_What if_ I just grabbed Kono-chan's hand like it was nothing when we would take our sporadic walks off campus just to get our minds off of things. Simply enjoying each other's silence walking as I would lace my fingers through hers, not in the protective way, but the possessive way, to show her she was mine alone. _What if _every time she would sling her arms around my neck to bury her face in the crook of my collar, I wouldn't just stand there awkwardly patting her back. I would instead _crush_ her to my body to feel the heat she radiated, wordlessly. _What if _during our talks about anything and everything I could muster up the courage to ask her what she thought about love. And when she would inquire why I would ask such a thing…I would tell her that I thought I loved her. I would tell her it was the kind of love encompassing everything in its meaning from loving her as my best friend to a deeper level of needing her in my life right beside me.

It was weird how my mind was racing through all these _**what if**_ scenarios right now as we laid on our sides talking in her dorm bed. After starting to live together when we got into high school we would find ourselves crashing in her bed to just laze around and talk about _everything. _It was our time to de-stress from everything in the day…and it was secretly the one thing I looked forward to whenever we had the chance to do so with our busy schedules.

Konoka at the moment was talking fast, obviously excited about something, but I wasn't grasping a word she was saying at the moment. I was too busy _thinking_. I was thinking about the way she looked with her brown, perfectly shaped, eyebrows raised high on her forehead because she was so thrilled about whatever she was talking about. I was thinking about how her warm hazel eyes, open wide right now, would slightly dart side to side as she looked into mine. I was thinking about how I always loved the way her long dark brown hair would drape over the side of her shoulder and cascade down on the pillow as she held her head up with her hand talking to me. I was thinking of how her straight across bangs would move side to side and shake when she would giggle at points in the conversation. I was thinking of how her perfectly shaped, pearl pink lips would curl up when she would flash me a brilliant white smile. I was thinking of how her perfectly trimmed, white tipped, fingernails looked as she held her face up with her hand while the other slightly touched my arm. She was always in someway or some fashion touching me, even if it was insignificantly. I was thinking by how much she looked like a princess right now, a real true to life princess. I was thinking how _beautiful_ the darn girl was and cursed myself for not being able to even focus _listening_ to her but could only focus _on _her.

I was also thinking of being daring as my zone of focus was deliberately trained on one specific lock of her hair that hung loose over her ear. It was bugging me by the way it covered a part of her face and I thought it was my duty to fix it right then and there.

So, right in the middle of her conversation with me, I rudely interrupted her by reaching out my hand to gently slide the long brown lock of hair gingerly rightfully so behind her ear. I even let my fingers gently trace the outer part of her ear and then her jaw as I pulled my hand back. Whatever Konoka was talking about at the moment ended as soon as I performed that daring act.

I kindly smiled up at Konoka, who remained silent, as I replaced my hand under the pillow I was resting my head on. "Sorry, all I could think about was fixing that for you."

If I wasn't mistaken, I thought I could slightly, ever so slightly, see Konoka's cheeks redden which in some odd way excited me. It wasn't, if _ever_, often that I would catch Konoka off guard like that. I think that thought alone made me smile even wider.

"Secchan…?"

Perfectly at ease, I responded back casually "Yes, Kono-chan?"

"What…" Konoka started, her hazel eyes suddenly completely still and focused on my own as her voice trailed off from its bubbly tone to a softer, almost insecure, tone " …what if I asked you to kiss me? What would you do?"

Well, at least Konoka always knew how to catch me off guard in a masterful way. I didn't _dare_ to respond immediately, thinking at first this was a test or something. Maybe even a joke. Konoka has _never_ asked me something like that but by the way she looked right now…the way before her fingers that were slightly touching my forearm which were now presently gently pressing down into my arm to pull my attention to her directly, I thought, maybe, she wasn't trying to tease me right now.

"O-Ojousama?" I asked, still unsure, raising myself up from my pillow with my forearms. Konoka's gaze didn't stray from my own, her eyes still locked, unmoving, on mine.

"I'm serious. What would you do?"

What would I do? What would I do, Konoka? Must you really ask? It has only been a mere _fantasy_ in my head to actually kiss you so if I had the chance to do so. And you're asking would I? Of course I would, I would because in my _head_ there are no consequences, there are no insecurities, there are no misunderstandings, but in reality-

"Secchan. I can just tell by your face right now you are in the starting process of freaking out." Konoka said suddenly interrupting my frenzy of thoughts at perfect timing. " It's not like I was forcing you or anything….just a question!" Konoka replied, almost seemingly disappointed, as she gently smiled to assure me to stop worrying. I don't think she even meant to sound crestfallen, but she did, and I could never let that go unnoticed.

As if nothing had just occurred, Konoka flashed me a bright smile before stretching her arms above her head to then start pushing herself up to get out of the bed "Okay! Well, anyway I think we should watch that movie I was talking about. I'm pretty sure As-"

I didn't mean to be rude in my haste to interrupt her again, but I had to do something. So in one motion to cut her off I pushed myself up to sit up and gently grab the back of Konoka's head while she was in mid sentence to kiss her. I mean not _kiss-kiss_ her, but to at first, a little awkwardly, press my lips against hers that were slightly open from talking. I stayed liked this, my lips still against her slightly parted lips, for a moment before letting my face pull back from hers so I could look into her eyes again.

I was partially afraid I was going to find fear or bizarre shock reflecting in her eyes but I found something else. Her eyes definitely reflected surprise, but in a good way, an emotional way. Still holding the back of her head, I moved my other hand up so I could cradle Konoka's face in my hands so I could, without a sound, gently kiss her again. It was like trial and error, just testing how this was going to work, and trying to gauge Konoka's reaction to this. It was another simple press of the lips and when I pulled back to look at her again, Konoka shook her head.

"Kiss me like you mean it, Secchan."

Leaning forward, she placed her hands on my kneecaps where I sat on the bed, her nose knocking into mine as she waited for me to make my move. Still holding her face in mine, I remained still with my thumbs tracing circles into her jaw, looking at her and listening to her warm breath coming from her nose, before pulling her completely to me again.

When I kissed her again this time, it was a gentle press another time and then another before I gently parted her lips to softly deepen the kiss. This kiss was different, it was much warmer, much more sensational, and even a little wet. It was an amazing feeling, kissing Konoka, the way her breath would hit my face, the way she felt, the way she smelled, and even slightly the way she tasted. It wasn't anything I ever recognized but it was already something I know I would never forget.

Moving my head back, I allowed myself gently pull at her bottom lip as we parted hesitantly. I think for the both of us this still felt unreal and it wasn't something that we wanted to go fast at. Only something to enjoy slowly and experience fully.

I didn't let go of her face and she didn't lean back, her hands still gripping onto my kneecaps as she leaned into me. I stayed silent, smiling, as I brushed more hair behind Konoka's ear that fell over while we were kissing.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to do that?" Konoka finally asked in a sigh, breaking the silence as she once again moved in towards my face to rub her nose against mine.

I shook my head, "No clue. But I hope you know…I didn't kiss you because you asked me to. I did it because I _wanted_ to."

There was that white smile I loved to see when her pink lips would pull back in a large grin when Konoka was _really_ happy. "I know, Secchan. I could _feel_ that."

I smiled in relief and victory that I finally took the opportunity to do something I normally would have never even dared to do. I was so happy that I didn't even respond back in a complete sentence.

"Good." It was the only thing I had time to say before I had Konoka's full weight on me to support as she came into kiss me again.

So much for that movie she was supposedly talking about.

_**Fin.**_

_**I have always felt Setsuna needs to step up more when it comes between her and Konoka. I feel like Konoka too much has the upper hand and well, we just underestimate Setsuna! She's got it in her! I love love love love KonoXSetsu and I have been DYING to write just a little something for them. I am 'eh' about this but I am glad I at least finally set some time to writing about them. Hope you enjoyed me sharing this random fluff with you!-DetectiveGirl2005**_


	2. Never Let Me Go

**Never Let Me Go**

***Side note ( little beforehand vocabulary!):**

_**nakodo- hired matchmaker for Omiais in Japan**_

_**Omiai-Japanese arranged marriage**_

* * *

><p>I have this secret that I have never told anyone, not even to Ojousama. To put it simply, I frankly just don't <em>believe<em> in cultural traditions.

Standing in the back of the room, waiting on duty, as Konoka's family and the Funabashi family proceeded to wrap up their meeting with the nakodo, my opposition towards Konoka's omiai grew substantially stronger.

I could just tell by the apathetic look on Ojousama's face she was not enjoying this one bit as she sat with her father and grandfather, Eishun-sama and Konoemon-sama, before the Funabashi family. This was supposedly a big deal, the eldest son of the Funabashi clan as a prospective candidate to be Konoka's future husband, because they just happened to be strong political figures. The marriage between Konoka and the eldest son of the Funabashi family not only meant a new strong political ally for the Kansai Magic Association, but it meant a great deal of financial support.

And that's exactly what this marriage was all about- Konoka being used as the catalyst of bringing forth political and financial _power _to her family clan.

I _hated_ the fact of that. Loathed it. This wasn't about celebrating a cultural tradition; it was about the hunger for power. What was worse, they didn't even acknowledge Ojousama's feelings in this.

At least, _**I**_ could tell that Ojousama wasn't happy. It was clearly evident by how _expressionless_ Konoka has been through this entire omiai meeting. In fact, Konoka was like this in every omiai meeting she ever had since they started when she was _fourteen_. She always forced out a professional demeanor that overshadowed her naturally vivacious personality. She was just _empty._

That wasn't my Ojousama. I'll be _damned_ if this marriage should cause Ojousama to lose who she really loves to be. Herself. I refused to accept Konoka to be used as a token to bring her family power and to be transformed into being a submissive wife. I could just never see that for Ojousama, nor did I want to imagine it.

I snapped back to attention when I noticed the meeting was wrapping up and both parties were bowing and parting with polite farewells. I stood at attention with my eyes staring straight forward, my hand resting on Yuunnagi at my side, watching the nakodo and the Funabashi family out of my peripheral vision depart. I even remained still, except for a curt bow towards Konoka's father and grandfather, as they finally left after a short word with Konoka.

It was then only Konoka and I who remained in her family's meeting room. Konoka had her back to me standing, looking ahead in the distance of the open windows that showed off her family's expansive estate. She must be thinking because it wasn't often when Konoka would remain absolutely still unless she was in deep thought.

I remained waiting, silently, until Konoka finally turned to me, her stone expression crumbling to let through a bright smile when her gaze fell on me.

"Walk with me?"

* * *

><p>I admit, I do love the paper lanterns that adorned the stone path that circled a man made lake in part of the Konoe estate where Ojousama and I would sometimes walk out to. It was a beautiful right now as we walked, especially the way the paper lanterns glowed amidst the beginning of night when it was not quite dark, the sun a blood orange settling down before a transitioning a pink yellow to purple black night. Yet, it was dark enough where the stars were beginning, one by one, to stand out and illuminate a white flicker.<p>

I walked beside Konoka as we slowly circled the stony path around the small lake where we could watch giant carps slowly move along under water. We stayed silent like this, walking, for a long while when Ojousama stopped in front of the water looking down, now, barely visible to see the carps anymore because it was getting so dark.

"It seems to be Grandpa is really adamant about this marriage…" Konoka said aloud, shaking me from my peaceful state. I didn't want to think about it when I was just getting ready to lose thought of it.

It was like Konoka was aware of that too when she got a good look at my face after she said it. My expression, my eyebrows knitting deeply together and my mouth pressed together in a straight line, gave it all away.

Konoka smiled sadly at me "I guess you feel just as much as I do about it, huh?"

I glanced away from the Ojousama's bittersweet look, trying to not get angrier than I already was. "Excuse me for speaking out of place, but I feel your family is not taking in consideration important factors that should be taken into account when it comes to marriage."

Konoko's brown eyebrows raised in surprise to that, her lips forming a small o, as she looked at me while I still refused to meet her in eye contact. "Want to explain a little more on that, Secchan?"

No. Not really. I didn't like talking about this. Plus, I didn't want to stir up trouble by saying what I had to say but I already started so I might as well finish. What's the worse that could happen? Strip me of my duties? I could care less now since they were trying to strip me of the one person that meant _everything_ to me.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply though my nose so I could calm the torrent of blood that started to pulse under my skin, getting riled up about the whole thing all over again. "Ojousama, you are just too young for something as serious as this." I stated in a matter of fact tone" Why now for marriage?"

Okay, so I lied about the age thing. How was I suppose to simply tell her that I didnt want her to get married because I was just _selfish_. That **_I_** knew what made her happy and it wasnt going to be this, her whisked away to some _random_ man's home. Oh pardon me, not random, but _financially suited_ bachelor chosen by the nakodo. **Absolutely not**. Not for _my_ Kono-chan.

"Too young, Secchan?" Konoka smiled "I'm eighteen which is a completely acceptable age for marriage." It kind of surprised me when I heard Konoka let out giggle before saying "Just because you're a year older than me it doesn't make me _too young_, Secchan. Is that how you see me?"

"Absolutely not, Ojousama! You are by no means _too young_.." I replied immediately, kicking myself mentally by accidentally insinuating Ojousama as immature. "You have an amazing sense of emotional maturity but I just feel they are rushing things for you. I just feel…." I began to falter, my voice choking on my words, angry even at the mere thought of it "I just feel…that this marriage isn't taking your feelings into considerations. You're not happy, Kono-chan. I can see that."

The silence after me saying that was heavy and I almost regretted saying anything until I felt Konoka's fingers gently wrap around my own. Surprised from the touch, I looked up at Konoka who had the most beautiful smile formed on her lips as her eyes looked straight into mine.

"Secchan, help me practice something."

I didn't even have time to inquire exactly what she wanted me to practice when she started pulling me behind her. We came to halt before a nearby shrine by the lake, paper lanterns surrounding it, glowing silently in the dark under the hushed rustle of a cherry blossom tree looming over it.

I stared at Konoka, the light from the flame inside the paper lanterns, dancing on her face as she continued smiling, looking, at the shrine.

"Secchan, do you know anything about Western marriage ceremonies?"

I was a little taken a back from the question, not prepared to answer something like that.

"Not entirely, Ojousama."

Ojousama continued facing the shrine, her smile only growing, in the dancing flames. "It's the most beautiful thing I have heard of, Secchan…"

I waited for Ojousama to continue, staying absolutely quiet as I allowed this moment to carry on. There was something about Ojousama right now, the way she looked, the way she was speaking so calmly, that had me entranced.

"In Western marriage ceremonies it is about two individuals that come together in a ritual that unites them in everlasting love. Their ceremony doesn't focus on the fiscal opportunities of a marriage. The Westerners believe in a love so strong that it is undying, ethereal, a love that should last between two people _forever_."

I felt my jaw slacken by the way Ojousama spoke of the ways of Westerners and their marriage ceremonies. This is what Ojousama wanted, not a bond for power, but a bond that was everlasting representing the one thing that fitted Ojousama so perfectly. Love. Ojousama, Kono-chan, to me is love. Whatever this ritual Ojousama spoke of I couldn't help but feel as strongly about it as she seemed. It did sound _beautiful._

Konoka turned her head from the shrine to my face, her hazel brown eyes glowing brighter, the fire illuminating them more than ever as she gazed deeply at me before asking me "Want to give it a try?"

My face must have been a swirl of confusion because almost as soon as Ojousama asked she burst into a fit of laughter. At least, she was laughing again. I needed to hear that.

"Secchan, you have such a silly face right now. Let me explain. I just think for me, personally, I need someone to help me practice this whole wed and marriage ceremony thing that is now bound to happen. You and I both know without practice I am fated to mess this up from a lack of being serious. So…" Konoka reached to my hand from where I stood slightly behind her to pull me closer right next to her in the center of the shrine, her trademark grin plastered on her face as she did so. "…I want you to help me practice getting married! It's not for real or anything and definitely not like how it will be done according to the omiai. I just want to try something different. I want to try this Western ritual because I know…this chance may not come again."

Ojousama's smile faded ever so slightly when she finished speaking and I felt my heart clench at her last words. _This chance may not come again._ I wanted to scream, I wanted to knock something down because I was so angry, but for now…I obeyed. I would do anything for her. So as much as I hated the fact I was helping her practice something I was so against her doing, I was now set on doing it.

" How do we proceed in this ritual, Ojousama?" I asked, giving her the best smile I could muster just so I could see her face light up again among this dark mood. I wasn't let down, because as soon Ojousama saw my smile her own face dissolved into pure happiness.

"Okay!"Ojousama said with excitement clapping her hands together as she turned completely towards me. "First thing we have to do is face each other holding hands."

I adjusted myself so I could be facing Ojousama head on before grabbing both her hands in my own. I took a moment to examine how much _smaller_ Ojousama's hands were in my own. They were softer, warmer, and much more perfect against my worn hands from years of training. I sighed inwardly as I succumbed to the thought these moments, these chances of holding her hands like this, were becoming smaller and soon to be never allowed again once she was married. I tried not to dwell on it but on the present because I knew if I did let it get to me….Ojousama was going to see right through me. I didn't want her to be upset again.

"What's next, Ojousama?"

Ojousama must have been caught doing the same thing I was doing, _dwelling_, because she snapped back to attention from a daze.

"Next? Well.." Ojousama trailed off, her mind obviously somewhere else for a moment before looking at me with such a rare look I didn't know how to word it except for she was _serious_ " Well, Secchan, now we exchange vows."

"Vows?" I asked, not exactly following.

I watched as her fingers pressed deeply into my hands, wondering if I would ever get a grasp on the way this eccentric girl thought. "Yes, vows. Vows in this ritual are part of the most _crucial _aspect of making this ceremony complete. So…" Konoka looked at me again, her smile so innocent yet so sad " I want you to repeat after me."

I nodded quietly ready to exchange whatever these vows were because they were obviously something important to Ojousama. Whatever was important to Ojousama, was important to me.

"Ready?" Konoka asked, her smile becoming a little more excited as she saw how curious I was. I gave another nod and Konoka nodded back to me before saying

"I, Sakurazaki Setsuna,…."

I repeated after her, " …I, Sakurazaki Setsuna…"

" take you, Konoe Konoka, to be my partner.."

I gulped at the dry spot in the back of my throat before continuing after Ojousama, " …take you, Konoe Konoka, to be my partner,…"

Ojousama's eyes softened to an emotion I have seen only when she has allowed me to catch her when she would stare at me as she continued on saying " loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not know yet."

I almost faltered from the depth of the words, but continued, finding my own voice, as I said it, getting emotional "…loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not know yet."

"I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together..."

"…I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together"

" getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more everyday…"

I subconsciously squeezed at Konoka's hand as I repeated again after her "…getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more everyday"

Konoka continued, her voice more quiet and serene, the last part of the vow " I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

I repeated after her a final time, meaning every bit of what I had to say"…I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

This vow, in the best way I can explain it, was _magical_. It was the _perfect_ words I could never have, myself, formulated to Ojousama. But they were everything, almost on the spot, I have wanted to say to Ojousama myself. This vow was spell bounding and I couldn't help but to think, holding Ojousama's hands like this right now, this is what I have always wanted with her. A vow like this to make our love _everlasting._

Ojousama returned the squeeze in my hands, her voice not a pitch higher than a whisper "Okay..now I repeat the vow myself for you.."

I watched, almost in trance like way, as Ojousama eased her eyes closed to repeat the exact vow to me without missing a beat.

" I, Konoe Konoka, take you, Sakurazaki Setsuna, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not know yet. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

I felt my chest tighten and my throat squeeze making it hard to breathe once Ojousama finished her vow to me. This was no longer practice to me, the way Ojousama reiterated those special words to me, and it made my heart crumble. She and I both knew this is what it should have been, how we should have been. I wanted to cry because this scene, the two of us in front of this shrine, illuminated by the glow of paper lanterns and cherry blossom petals swaying around us as we exchanged vows of love that lasted forever, this was probably never going to happen again. This is what a marriage ceremony should be about, the Westerners had it down top knotch. This is what Ojousama deserved, not some meaningless omiai.

I inhaled sharply to keep myself together as Ojousama took a step closer me, so close that her hands were now almost pressed to my chest. I was hoping she could feel the reverberating pulses of my heartbeat that pounded like thunder throughout my body. Maybe if she felt that, she knew my heart was pounding like that for her. She would know my heart beats _only_ for her.

"Now, to truly make this ritual complete…we have to seal the vow." Konoka still whispered, as if we spoke any louder this otherworldly atmosphere would diminish.

"How so, Ojousama?" I whispered back, feeling my body get warmer by how close Ojousama was to me. I waited, my eyes searching, looking for something in Ojousama's hazel eyes. She had me fixated on her, the way she looked at me, as if I was the best thing that has ever happened to her. And I looked at her, as if she was the only thing I had, the only thing I needed.

"Well…" Ojousama drawled out slowly, her pearl pink lips stretching into a smile as she effortlessly threaded her fingers into my own. "…to complete the ritual officially…the two individuals being bounded together by love must _kiss_. It makes the pact what it is."

Ojousama's smile only grew when I knew she saw the blood rush to my face once I heard the word _kiss._ I guess in this situation it would be absolutely fitting, confirming with one simple motion to make this ritual of love as sacred as it should be. Plus, with the way Ojousama looking at me right now, it's not like I couldn't.

Sucking in air, because all this while I have seemed I have forgotten how to breathe, I held Ojousama's hands tighter and closer to me whispering " I, Sakurazaki Setsuna, take you Konoe Konoka, to be mine _forever_.."

And I rotated my head to the side as I dipped down to catch her lips in my own. It was amazing how much _more_ Ojousama smelled like the fragrance of sweet flowers when I got closer to her. It always made her more princess like to me. I remained still, taking in her scent, her soft touch before gently parting her lips open take her lips as mine. This ceremonial kiss was electric, fueled by something that was not of this world, as I felt my love, her love, _our love_ actually course through our bodies as we shared this kiss. This really was the key to seal the deal because I could have sworn as I opened my eyes, moving away from her lips so we could breathe, I saw a faint glow enwrapping around us like a blanket.

I swallowed again at the dry spot in my throat, trying desperately not to cry, because so badly, _ever so badly_, I wanted Ojousama as mine, truly mine, forever. I rested my forehead against her own, the two of us exhaling together, taking in this moment.

"And now, Ojousama?" I asked, my lips a breath away from her own.

I closed my eyes as Ojousama gingerly reached her fingers up to touch my cheek affectionately " And now…we are bound by eternal love forever, Secchan.." I opened my eyes as Ojousama's fingers ran down to now cup the side of my jaw, making me look into her hazel eyes that, if I didn't know better, were beginning to water over . " Never let me go, Secchan. Hold me to you, forever."

I gritted my teeth together, feeling my throat burn now with the tears I was forcing back down. I shook my head silently, my forehead pressed against Ojousama's rubbing against her skin as I moved my head. My free hand dug into Ojousama's hair as I held the side of her head closer to mine, my other hand squeezing at hers.

What came over me at the moment, I don't know, and it was the strangest reaction I have ever had. To this day when I uttered the words, I may have not been thinking of the long term consequences, but I still have never looked back.

"Run, Kono-chan. Run away with me." I gasped, finding it so hard at this moment to breathe else I'll cry "Please…just you and I. So I'll never have to let you go." I begged to her quietly, praying that this wouldn't be our last chance.

You can imagine the surprise on Ojousama's face after what I said without a second thought. You can imagine my inward shock of actually voicing it. But I never imagined to hear what I did hear after a moment's silence after my desperate plea.

"Okay." Ojousama whispered, her eyes shaking as she looked into mine, "Okay…let's go."

And from that day, we never looked back. Never.

**_-'Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me.'-_**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**~~~~~Yeah…in my world….Konoka and Setsuna will run away and get married to live happily together! D: ! The vows are not mine- I love wedding vows so I chose some that I read that would be kind of perfect for this couple. **

**I really just had the urge to write this and I have decided from my first story…I just kind of have the need to now write a collection of one-shots for one of my favorite pairings because they just need to have some more. I'm pretty okay with this piece. So, I hope you enjoyed this melodramatic fluff for them and tell me what you thought! There will be more one shots when I have time or feel they just have to come out NOWW. Also as a side note- these stories will be different first times or first kisses while also weaving in and out of different time periods and settings. Like a collection of one shots that are aimed at the development of their relationship. That's what I am going for in case anyone is confused. Now, I'm done rambling. And it's your time to start reviewing!  
><strong>

**-Detectivegirl2005**


	3. Big Spoon, Little Spoon

I could feel her heart beat. Strong and calm, thumping against my back pressed tightly to her chest. I went rigid, my toes involuntarily curling in my socks, when I felt Konoka slightly adjust her head that was resting in the groove of my neck and shoulder. I couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore when all I could focus was hearing Konoka's relaxed breathes exhaling from her nose. It didn't help either whenever she felt my body tighten her arms wrapped around my torso would squeeze me closer to her.

It didn't help _**at all.**_

"K-Kono-chan.." I began to whimper, starting to feel increasingly embarrassed again from how I was when I first found myself in this predicament.

How _**did **_I find myself in this trap, again?

"Shh-" Konoka's fingers started moving on my stomach through the fabric of my shirt "Secchan, the movie is getting to the best part."

I sighed, giving in to the comforting movements of Konoka's fingertips on my stomach. I'm sure she did this purposefully to ease me back into silence and… it worked. All I could focus were the circular ministrations her fingers played on my stomach that had a surprisingly soothing affect on me. My back, against my will, relaxed into Konoka's soft chest, her breasts pressed between my shoulder blades in the middle of my back. I fell silent again, concentrating to breathe every time I felt Konoka's chest heave forward when she inhaled and retract when she exhaled. I would make myself breathe when she would breathe in case, by her this close to me, I would forget.

I was concentrating on everything and _anything_ to not dwell on Konoka's breasts that were _pressed_ against me.

Concentrating, oh so _very,_ hard and diligently.

I'll admit, regardless of how shameful it felt for me, I loved being curled in to Konoka as the 'little spoon' as she curved around me as best she could as the 'bigger spoon' to hold me. It felt different, _**nice,**_ having Konoka actually hold me.

Feeling Konoka this secure against me.

It was Konoka's persistent suggestion to play this odd '_spooning'_ game whenever we had the chance on the day we could stay locked up in our dorm to watch one of her movies. Rainy days, you could say, with movies that always pertained to childish, sappy, and, at times_, inappropriate_ romance.

But, I must admit, never focus on those movies we watch. I'm always too distracted, my senses a little _**too**_ heightened whenever I was being forced to be held by Konoka.

First and foremost, it's a little degrading for a warrior of my caliber to be held in the arms of my _protectee._ Second, I feel awkward because I _never_ know what to do with my hands. Usually, they are locked against the sides of my thighs. Other times, they are clumsily laced through Konoka's when she, somehow, peels away my hands from my sides. Third, well….Konoka being that close to me can be _overwhelming. _ All it would have to take for me would be to just flip around and press her body, our faces, _so close-_…

I sighed again, reminding myself the good of maintaining self discipline in a situation like this. I could, _**once again,**_ be misinterpreting innocent actions of Ojousama. I dare not to put Konoka-sama in a situation that could quickly become seriously awkward and degrading to her stature.

"Hey..."

I gasped, surprised to feel one of Konoka's legs slip in-between my own, my body now becoming rock hard.

"Why aren't you focusing on the movie?" Konoka whispered into my ear, her warm air tickling from every word she breathed to me. "I know you're not watching it. I can _feel_ your heartbeat racing." Konoka indicated so by tapping her index finger, from when her hand must have moved up, on a part of my chest.

"Hm?" Konoka hummed, her face nuzzling into the side of my temple, her nose bumping into the side of my head before I could _feel_ her lips forming into a smile against my ear so I could hear whisper even softer ," What could Secchan be thinking now?"

God _**damn**_ spooning and the vulnerability it leaves me open to allowing Konoka-sama to reading my vital signs with _ease._ God _**damn**_ the '_spooning' _game, you temptress _you_!

I couldn't breathe, my heart beating, _pounding_, as hard as it was now. Not with Konoka's warm lips pressed against the exterior of my ear, her slender fingers dancing along and under into my tee-shirt. I could feel her gentle fingers skating along the surface of my bare stomach now, hearing her _giggle_ every time I twitched from the touch.

I, with skillful maneuver to not harm Konoka-sama, flipped around to where I had Konoka's hands raised above her head, our bodies now against each other, and my eyes locked on Konoka's playful amber ones.

"K-Konoka!" I sputtered, holding her hands above her to stop any further sinful actions, completely shocked, embarrassed, and…almost bowled over by the temptation Konoka was causing me by her teasing gestures.

"What?" Konoka asked innocently, her nose bumping into mine and her face adjusting so she could angle, _just perfectly_, her lips against my parted ones. "_What is it?"_ Konoka silently mouthed on my lips.

Well, there goes my resolve. _**Forgive me, Ojousama.**_

The hands I held up above her head dropped as my own hands cascaded down around her body, crushing her body against my own, as I kissed Konoka-sama. I surprised myself how passionate I was, forcing Konoka's mouth to open wider so I could slip my tongue in to taste her. My one hand ran down the side of her body until I found the back of her knee where I could easily lift her thigh and wrap it around my waist just so I could hear Konoka gasp when I rubbed my leg in-between the middle of her skin tight blue jeans.

I inwardly smiled at my successful actions when I felt Konoka momentarily stop kissing me to press her body, her hips, against my one thigh that pushed against her. Konoka's arms, which were hooked under my own, now tightly grasped the fabric of my shirt in her hands.

Her body was _pleading_ silently for me to continue whatever I was doing. And trust me, I don't think I even knew _myself_ what I was doing. I was just _**doing.**_ Like I had knew all along or _something_ from those _inappropriate_ romantic movies we sometimes watched had embedded its visual lessons into me subconsciously.

I was losing myself, something inside of me taking over any of my conscious thoughts feeling, _hearing_, the reactions I was causing in Konoka-sama.

My hand wrapped around the back of Konoka's knee squeezed tighter, locking her leg against my waist so she couldn't move, as I firmly rubbed my leg again in-between Konoka's pelvis area while kissing her deeply simultaneously.

I realized this was becoming dangerous, very dangerous, when I felt Konoka almost pant, her breathes hitching, into my mouth when I continued my actions. The way I could almost feel her breathe inside her body was exhilarating. The way her heart was racing now, it was becoming all too much.

So I stopped.

Konoka's face that was now buried into the side of my face when I continued my leg movements against her, slowly peeled away when I unwrapped my hand from her leg.

"Secchan?" Konoka asked, her curious eyes now boring into mine that looked advertently away from her own. I was thoroughly embarrassed, shocked, and mortified how far I allowed myself to go with Konoka-sama . I couldn't even look at her at the moment.

"Forgive my actions, Ojousama. It seems like I have gone too far..." I apologized genuinely, my voice trembling from the built up emotions that escalated from our previous…_tangled _position.

I was scared when Konoka openly glared at me, her brown eyebrows burrowing deeply together, and red cheeks only flushing more. "You're absolutely right. You have gone too far Secchan..."

I flinched when Konoka then grabbed one of hands to press it tightly against her butt before, with remarkable skill, she was able to flip around where she had me pressed flat on my back as she towered over me on all fours. My hand _still _pressed tightly against the side of her buttocks.

"You have gone too far to stop and turn around now, Secchan."

Her face dipped dangerously low towards mine, her chocolate brown hair becoming a curtain around us, as she gave me one of the most seductive smirks I have ever seen to grace Konoka-sama's lips.

"That's an _order_."

_**GASPS. I DID NOT MEAN FOR THIS STORY TO TAKE THE ROUTE IT JUST DID AT ALL. *Looks down at hands on keyboard* DEVIL HANDS. YOU SINFUL PAIR OF HANDS. Haha. Been a while since I have updated. I appreciate all your nice, fabulous, constructive, inspiring reviews for my past two KXS stories. I LOVE IT. And I am a review whore so PLEASE- do continue to send those reviews. It helps and motivates me to continue this fluffy romantic 'omygawdsomuchromance' one-shot story project. 'Cause, hey, who doesn't love a great spooning session ;D? I am a big fan of being the bigger spoon myself. Hope you enjoyed this round -Detectivegirl2005**_


	4. Vodka and Bitches

_**God**_, I have never felt like this before.

I have never felt my body so relaxed, my mind so at ease yet too disoriented for me to be as clear as I would want to be, and my libido...spiked so high. I could literally feel my body temperature radiate through me and all I wanted to do was just sit down and drink in this new profound experience.

Quite literally.

I exhaled sharply before picking up a small glass filled with a clear, odorless, liquid before knocking it back, quite skillfully, into the back of my throat quickly swallowing it down. I was proud of myself of how quickly I got the hang of this, like I was a true natural or something. I inhaled, smiling that the alcohol wasnt as strong to me when I first tried it and welcomed the shiver it brought to the back of my neck as I shook my head in reaction. I could already feel the after affects and loved how quickly it came to me.

Vodka, what a beautiful concoction and my new friend. Why it wasnt presented to me before, I will never know, but it was meant to be. A match made in heaven and I was convinced at this moment, as I poured myself just _one more_ shot, I must have been a reborn Russian veteran that must have indulged in these pleasures on cold nights in Moscow in my past life.

I laughed at my own thought before holding the glass up to myself in salutation before throwing it back. I could feel he liquid shoot down my throat and pour together like a hot substance in the center of my belly that made my whole body radiate in such a heat it made my head dizzy.

God, I _loved_ it.

When I tried picking the clear, half empty bottle up again, a hand from out of nowhere slapped over the top of the bottle and slammed it forcefully enough back on the table that all the bottles and glasses on the surface shook violently.

"Enough." Konoka demanded firmly, owner of the hand that stopped me from pouring myself another glass of my adored liquid.

All I could muster at the moment was to look up at her, honestly confused, with an "Eh?"

There Konoka stood in all her annoyed glory, hands finding their natural place on her waist as she towered over me. Towering even more so with the heels she wore that made her appearance _slightly_ more intimidating. Even in her dark mood that _may or may not_ have been brought on by my actions, Konoka still managed to look rightfully gorgeous.

She was clad in a coral coral pink pencil skirt cutting off mid thigh that worked her curves in ways that mesmerized me and her simple white frilly sleeveless blouse tucked in her skirt that, masterfully, displayed her bosom in a favorable manner. The outfit wouldn't be as amazing without Konoka modeling in it, her fit figure stunningly portrayed by what she wore. Now that I thought about it, that was probably one of my favorite aspects about my dear Konoka. Her _body._ Not like I have ever seen her nude, but God knows I hope one day,_ just maybe_, I will. But, to my keen eye, especially by the outfits Konoka chose that she knew would work for her body frame, I have noticed how lean and well established her figure was. Because she was _well established._

I didnt even know I was smiling as widely as I was thinking about this until my thoughts were rudely interrupted by Konoka's hand waving in front of my face, her gold bracelets on her wrist clinking together.

"Setsuna, pay attention to me." Her index finger pointing directly to her face "Up here."

Oops.

I grinned in a silly fashion making Konoka sigh as she flipped her long chocolate brown hair over one shoulder that easily flowed past her breasts and stopped at the middle of her core. Konoka was clearly upset yet regardless I couldnt help but to think-

"You're so adorable when vexed, Ojousama. I hope that isnt too much to say at this moment.."

Which immediately took Konoka aback, her hazel eyes widening momentarily, before reflecting an even harsher glare. "The alcohol has _obviously_ gone straight to your head."

Konoka's dark eyebrows pulled together, forming a deep crease in her brow, vividly aggravated as she held up her hand. "Honestly, Setsuna. For the past _**7 minutes**_ I have watched you single handedly take back _five_ shots of vodka not including the _two_ **double**shots of vodka you had earlier with Asuna. That equates out to _**nine shots of vodka.**_"

Konoka then grabbed the bottle by the hilt and promptly hid it behind her back. "I think we are _**done**_ here for tonight. Not even a warrior of your pedigree can handle so much drinking in one night without horrible consequences." Konoka said matter of factually regardless of how upset I looked when she basically took the one thing that was making this entire social gathering worthwhile.

"Wait, what? Kono-chan..." I half whined, extending my hand towards her that was quickly evaded when Konoka took a step backwards to avoid my reach. "I swear, I'm pretty well grounded right now. I think we're just overreacting at the moment...this isnt fair and you know it."

Konoka looked pointedly at me, a glare harder than ever before brought on my by insinuation of her being melodramatic. Konoka arched one dark brown eyebrow at me, "Right." she slowly and carefully drawled out. "Because I'm the one overreacting over this drink that I am now taking away to halt you from getting alcohol poisoning."

I threw out an exasperated hand, "See! It's not like you have been drinking too, Kono-chan!"

Konoka smiled at me wryly, her hand tightening around the hilt of bottle "That's because this isnt my _**first**_ time drinking, Setsuna. I only had three shots, tops. I also have had enough practice to know my _**limit.**_" Konoka replied back patiently, her hazel eyes boring through mine as if she was telepathically telling me how disappointed she was in me.

I looked away, suddenly starting to see how embarrassing I have been portraying myself. Here I was, face flushed from the alcohol, and my focus so skewed that if something, _anything,_ were to go wrong I knew my reflexes would _hardly_ be at the level they needed to be to protect Konoka properly. As much as I loved vodka, it was starting to become apparent how dangerous a substance it was by the degree it inhibited me from acting to my prime.

My eyes, as weighty as they felt, or maybe it was how massive my head began to feel, forcefully looked back up towards Konoka who continued looking down at me. " My deepest apolo-"

"Lighten up, Princess!"

The voice that interjected me apologizing was none other one of Yukihiro Ayaka's friend, Miyo, whom also found her hand sliding towards the inside of my thigh to comfort me. In all honesty, probably around my fourth shot of vodka, I forgot all those that were in my presence. The reminder that she was sitting next to me surprised me, especially her sudden touch on my leg.

The young brown curly haired aristocratic heiress smirked tauntingly in the direction of Konoka, her hand giving a pat to my inner thigh that made both Konoka and I wince.

"Dont worry, your _employee_ is just having some fun with us. What's the matter with a few shots provided by us?"

I looked at the young aristocrat half confused, half shocked, that she could even talk with such audacity towards my Ojousama like that. I looked back at Konoka and immediately reeled back when her eyes, darkened by something with such hostility within her, flashed towards the young woman known as Miyo and then directly to her hand that was resting on my thigh.

I never have seen such a look on my Ojousama's face and to be frank, it was scarier than any demon's gaze I have ever witnessed before silencing them with my Yunagi.

"Yeah, Konoe-san." The other forgotten, pixie cut blonde known as Kanna, aristocrat replied to my left that sat with me on the elongated leather sofa. Kanna carelessly threw her slender arm around my neck giving Konoka a side eye as her ruby red lips peeled back into a grin. "Why not give your bodyguard a break and let her have some fun for once?"

I just knew, _**knew**_, coming home with Ayaka and Asuna to have small get together with Ayaka's childhood blue blood friends was going to stir some kind of trouble. Yet, to this degree? I was too inebriated, my mind too fluid, to even grasp the entirety of this bad situation unfolding. Kami knows how I _**even**_ wound up in this situation. I just thought they were being friendly wanting to strike up conversation with me earlier in the evening that I would not have partaken in without Ojousama's emphasis that I needed to be more social and to make new friends at the chance I received.

So much for that.

Konoka's eyes sharpened even more so at the the short blonde haired young woman who wrapped her arm around my neck, bringing her face closer to my own. I screwed my eyes shut, feeling her hot, strong ethanol scented, breath hit my ear lobe when she directed a cat like grin in my direction.

"Dont you want to have some fun, Setsuna-kun?"

I remained silent, lifting my shoulder to cup my ear to blockade her uncomfortable proximity.

"First of all," Konoka, interrupted, her hand suddenly slapped around my wrist that snapped my attention directly towards her " she is _**not**_ my _employee_**. **She is my _best friend." _Konoka corrected towards the two heiresses.

Konoka then jerked me up with such ease and balance that not even I could pinpoint, especially in the state I was in, where Konoka could gather her sudden source of strength from. Maybe Konoka had a origin of pooled ki I was unaware of.

Standing up with the help of Konoka, she tightly wrapped her arm around my waist to stabilize me, holding me so close to her side that it almost seemed possessive. Her manicured nails dug into my side and I could literally _feel_ her suppressed anger rocking throughout her core being, as she glared deeply at the two aristocrat girls that sat on the couch shell shocked.

"Second," Konoka continued, her voice steady yet cemented with nothing but a seriousness I have, but rarely, ever witnessed. " _** hell no**_ will I allow _**any**_ sort of fun to be allowed with Secchan when all you see her as is merely a low class worker. To think what you spoiled brats would manipulate her into doing things for you own amusement. _Shameful_. Plus, might I add how _highly_ inappropriate it is to familiarize Secchan's name as Setsuna-kun. You only met her tonight. Manners are imperative with those that come from such a high class..." Konoka's eyes flickered again with that hostility I recognized before when scanning the two girls that stared at her speechless "...or at least I _**thought." **_Konoka then promptly turned her back on the two young women on the couch and with a free hand waved away "Enjoy your night ladies."

Konoka concluded by giving me another squeeze to direct me to walk away with her to leave to the girls alone to dwell on what they were just handed to them. I looked at Konoka who held onto me, completely flabbergasted at what just happened before she plopped me down on another couch in a room I hardly noticed we entered.

I stared silently when Konoka wordlessly walked out of the room. I thought for a good second she wasnt going to return and was, as well, going to leave me alone to dwell on my poor choices tonight. I was proved wrong when Konoka's absence was only momentarily, with her to return with a bottle of water in her hands. I didnt dare make eye contact with her, too scared to do so, as I just sat leaning back into cotton couch. My gaze was trained straightforward, focused on the vintage rose petaled decorated wallpaper in the room, until I felt the cushions of the couch move when Konoka slipped off her heels before taking a seat next to me, unscrewing the plastic bottle and tilting the bottle against my lips.

"Drink." Konoka apathetically commanded.

And I did so.

I took the bottle out of her hands and downed the bottle of water in one go before crushing the plastic in my hand. Konoka then removed what was left of the bottle and set it on the ground before eying me carefully.

"You're probably going to need two more of those so you dont end up as hung over tomorrow morning. You're going to regret this in a couple hours, Secchan." Konoka said dryly, her mood obviously tainted by the recent situation.

Konoka breathed deeply through her nose before folding her legs beneath her, her own gaze following my own to stare at the wallpaper as we both sat in silence. Konoka would look at the wallpaper and then back down at her lap, back and forth,mindlessly smoothing out her coral skirt against her thighs even though there were no creases to smooth out. I was aware she was just doing something, anything, to help evade whatever harmful things she was starting to think about. Something troublesome was plaguing her mind.

Even though my mind was so fluid, almost liquid like that my thoughts would run straight through my fingers, I was able to grasp one thing. Those girls hurt Konoka's feelings and something was bothering her. I, regardless how heavy my limbs were starting to feel, lifted one of my hands over Konoka's. I squeezed, feeling the large metal ring on Konoka's middle finger press into my palm, as I held her hand tightly.

"I'm sorry for letting myself go like this, Ojousama."

Konoka stayed silent, her eyes only looking at the hand that clasped her own.

"I'm sorry I am not in the mind set to berate those two girls that were so rude to question your actions, Ojousama. You were right in what you were doing. You knew what was best." I carefully said, hoping I was making sense and not going on a tangent. God knows how serious I was sounding after how I was starting to feel with all that alcohol catching up on me.

"Secchan..." Konoka started, her other free hand clasping onto my hand that covered her other. Konoka adjusted herself to face me on her knees as I reclined back, my head dizzy if I sat up.

"Secchan, do you feel like my _employee?_ Do I not let you have _fun?_ Do you feel too _**bound**_ to me?"

As dizzy as I currently felt, I couldnt help but sit baffled by the magnitude of ridiculousness the questions Konoka had just asked me. She was asking me things that had _never_ crossed my mind and here she was concerned that I was her _slave_ or some sort.

But she was entirely serious.

Konoka was looking at me so intensely at the moment that I didn't even know how to quite respond. Her hazel eyes were looking into my own with such emotion, such a concern, that all I wanted to do was to assure her, hold her, minimize whatever negative thought that was burdening her at the moment.

Konoka's eyes that were locked on mine suddenly looked away, as if ashamed, "I'm sorry how rude I was back there. I guess, I honestly didnt like how close those two girls you just met tonight were getting so comfortable with you. And I saw how they kept egging you on to drink, how they found it so entertaining...They were even mocking you every time you tried to have an actual conversation with them." Konoka frowned at the thought, her smooth hands balling into fists "I didnt like how they were treating you. It bothered me greatly when I walked in to see what was going on. Especially by how much you were drinking, I just knew bad things were going to come from it...and I.." Konoka's fists gripped the fabric of her skirt even tighter "..and if I interrupted you having fun..."

My hand that held onto Konoka's squeezed at her fingers.

"You need not to worry, my lady." I smiled reassuringly. I guess if I wanted to say what was on my mind there was no better time than now.

So I was honest, and as honest and confident I could ever be thanks to how inebriated I was. Oh,the feeling of pseudo confidence alcohol could give you, how dangerously wonderful it was.

" Of course I feel bound to you, Kono-chan. But for different reasons than just my duty.." I replied, my hands finding to her shoulders, squeezing her gently to make her eyes rest on my own again. " I am your bodyguard. I have fun with you. I serve only _you._ I dont care how anyone else sees it. I enjoy being _bound_ to you, I enjoy the fact that I can personally be the one to assure your happiness. I dont do it out of servitude and I definitely wouldn't dare want you to think that I listen to you because I am like some kind of lowly servant. I do serve you first and foremost as my best friend and I also serve you as a priority because your my..." I trailed off, starting to feel embarrassed by the way Konoka was looking at me at the moment.

I gulped, my throat suddenly going dry when I watched Konoka's hazel eyes stare so deeply into mine, her pearl pink lips hanging limp, her mouth partially open in a small 'o' as she sat watching me, listening to me. I took this silence looking at her, looking at the way how I stared at her made her snow white cheeks flush with color and how alluring I found her right then.

"I'm your..?" Konoka supplied for me, her tongue licking her lips, waiting for me to finish whatever I started to get lost at.

Well, there goes my libido spiking again at such a ferocity I didnt know what to do with myself. Yet...I _**did**_ manage to do something, something _bold_ my sober counterpart probably would not have contemplated doing. I shrugged Konoka closer to me, a confident smile etching on to my lips as I heard Konoka's breathing shudder when one of my arms reached around her torso.

" You're my everything...I also serve you as a priority because of how much I _cherish_ you, my lady."

And with that I let my free hand slide down to Konoka's wrist, half lifting her with my arm around her torso and my hand pulling her to move across me to where I had her basically straddling my lap. I continued gripping onto Konoka's wrist, her back arched straight up with my arm tightly around her as she looked down at my face. My fingers unwrapped around her wrist and reached up gently to swipe away her straight across bangs that at the moment hid her eyebrows, before letting my hand slide down the side of her angled jaw that I felt slacken with my touch. My fingers danced across her skin and then down to her neck where at ease I could guide her closer to me, my arm around her torso tightening as I reached my own face up so close our noses knocked into each other.

"S-Secchan..." Konoka whispered " wait a sec, you're just a _bit_ drunk right now."

"And you're _just a bit_ of perfection to me, my princess..." I whispered back, my lips stretching into a smile before closing the gap between us and pressing my lips gently against her own. I didnt do anything more than a simple kiss, pretending that I, the dutiful knight pressing her lips to her princess to ward off any doubts that conflicted my dear royalty.

I felt Konoka sigh dreamily, her fingertips pressing ever so gently into my shoulders. I broke only a breath away to scan my eyes over her beautiful face, her eyelashes ever so long as she still had her eyes gently closed from the kiss.

Slowly fluttering her eyes open, Konoka looked back at me, her hazel eyes gently moving side to side as she observed me closely "Okay, whatever. I dont care if you're drunk or not." Konoka whispered against my lips, before succumbing to my actions, allowing me to claim her lips as my own. With my hand I gently angled her head to part her soft lips and traced my tongue around the outline of her top lip before kissing her slowly. I breathed deeply when I felt Konoka respond back into the kiss, her kiss even more passionate than my own. She pressed herself into me that I was almost forced further back into the couch to support us. I felt her hands grip my shoulders even more so when my hand slid down her waist to her buttocks that were so perfectly shaped by the tight skin coral skirt she wore. I gave a squeeze and I breathed in the shocked gasp she released in my mouth. I enjoyed this kind of reaction from her, I enjoyed the fact she tasted like mint, and _God,_ how I enjoyed she was such a rush to me and only motivated me to want to do more unto her.

I felt Konoka's arms find their place around my neck and I found my hands tugging her blouse out of place from the skirt she wore and venturing up and into the silky fabric. It was tantalizing how soft her skin felt, how smooth and flat her belly felt as I ran my hand across it, feeling every inch of her torso.

She was simply intoxicating, just like the vodka.

But just as soon as it started, just as quickly it ended, with Konoka separating her lips from my own. She grasped my face in her two hands and studied me carefully before stating "You're not going to remember this tomorrow. You are not going to remember being this bold, Secchan."

I looked at her befuddled and how convinced she was, my hands holding tighter onto her waist. "Eh? What'dya mean?"

Konoka laughed once, her hazel eyes brighter than they were before. "Right" she replied softly to my confused response before placing her lips gently against my own and letting her lips linger against mine before slowly pulling away. Konoka stared at me gently, the back of her hand gingerly running down the side of my face "Thank you for your kind words, Secchan." Konoka smiled lovingly as I looked back confused about why we stopped" but...I think it's about bed time for you."

And before I noticed it, Konoka was leaning into me, gently pushing my shoulders back into the, suddenly exquisitely soft couch, where all I had to do was simply blink when my head gently hit the arm of the sofa and everything went pitch black. Just like that.

I didnt want to open my eyes, but I knew I was awake. I could feel warm saliva gathering in my mouth, a usual sign that I was very near to vomiting. I _**hated **_vomiting. If it was something that could be avoided, then by God it would.

But at this point I wasnt sure if it could.

I inhaled sharply and opened my eyes. It was dawn, evident by the soft light that leaked through the nearby windows. My head was pounding and the nausea was hitting even harder. I stroked my face with my hand and in between my fingers I noticed two water bottles standing before me on the ground.

I desperately took one and took careful sips of the water, embracing the coolness it brought to my overheated body.

_**God**_, I felt sick. What on earth did I manage to do to my body?

There was a blanket on me and I promptly ripped it off of my body, shrugged off the white blazer I wore over my green sleeveless tank top, and splayed on the couch with one hand draped over my eyes and the other, holding the water bottle, over my chest.

I groaned, my world spinning too fast for me right now to even handle. What happened to my formal night of going with Konoka and Asuna to have a get together with some of Ayaka's friends back at her estate? I replayed the night of arriving at Ayaka's expanisve home, having a decorated dinner, socializing, Asuna rummaging through Ayaka's bar disregarding Ayaka's irate screams of how barbaric Asuna was acting in front of her guests, and then Asuna bringing forth several different bottles of alcohol. As well a couple fingers latching onto miniature glasses to accompany the drinks. I also replayed the fact that I managed to admit I've never heard such a thing called vodka or any of the other spirits Asuna brought forth that ended with a prompt teaching lesson of what vodka was and how to take shots effectively by the _ever so wise _Asuna.

From there...I'm pretty sure everything went downhill because the more I forced myself to try to recollect what happened, the more dizzy I got. Only flashes of my outlandish and informal behavior appeared before me and I felt even more sick of the reality that it was even me. I didnt even want to think about it.

I groaned again, assured this was divine punishment for listening to Asuna last night and then going on a spree myself with that potent vodka, as I desperately tried hard not to give into the fast spinning around me and vomit all over myself. I did not need to cause a scene.

A cold hand pressed against my forehead that made me sigh from how good it felt at the moment.

"Well, hi there..." I heard Konoka lightly greet, even without opening my eyes I could hear a smile in her voice." Good morning, Secchan. I see we are learning a lesson from when enough is enough in drinking?"

I "mmm"'d in response, my burning head and body thankful when I felt Konoka pat a wet washcloth against my cheeks.

"I wont make you talk much since I know it is probably difficult for you right now but..." I cracked open an eye to see Konoka, still in the outfit she wore last night yet more wrinkled than before, especially her blouse, as she knelt beside me. She continued to pat my face with the cold rag, wiping away my dark bangs and lifting my head ever so slightly and brushing away my shoulder length hair gently to reach my neck where she pressed the cool rag against my neck.

Thank God for Konoka. That cold rag helped slow down the world spinning and started to give my stomach ease.

"...but" Konoka continued, smiling at me by how she much she knew this was calming me down "...how much do you remember of your last night adventures?"

I brought a hand to the bridge of my nose and pinched it firmly that seemingly relieved some of the pressure from my dull headache. "Bits and pieces...things here and there...taking drinks with Asuna and then pouring myself my own servings." I turned my head towards Konoka, my eyebrows knitting together in concern "I didnt give you too much trouble last night did I, Ojousama?"

Konoka who held the cold cloth now against temple, paused to stare at me, before shaking her head and lightly laugh to herself. "Right."

"Right?" I questioned, a little more than confused.

Konoka smiled, running her hand through my hair, her fingers gently and soothingly massaging at my scalp. "You didnt do anything wrong, at all. In fact," Konoka smiled even more so now as if she was recollecting on something I was missing out on, her pearl pink lips smiling so wide it revealed her perfect white teeth " I kind of enjoyed taking care of you in your drunken stupor."

My drunken stupor?

" Oh, god...Ojousama, whatever I did I _**sincerely**_ apologize" I started to panic, absolutely horrified imagining all the weird things I could have done, my string of apologies about to gush forward when two of Konoka's fingers pressed gently against my lips to silence me.

" I said" Konoka repeated, her fingers gently removing from my partially open silenced mouth " you didnt do anything wrong. Maybe some things will come back to you but for now..." Konoka grinned before brushing her fingers against my pale cheeks. " ...Dont worry! Plus you're looking a little more sick than before. Bathroom time?"

I achingly nodded my head and was then helped propped up to be escorted to the bathroom.

_Thirty minutes later..._

"Well, lookie here! Setsuna a little sick?"

I would have growled at Asuna and barked for her to go away but Konoka was currently wiping away my mouth as my head rested on the edge of the toilet. I have been in the bathroom the past half hour vomiting every bit of the toxic vodka out of my body as well as everything I had eaten the previous day. How Konoka could withstand being near me as I profusely got sick was beyond me, but she happily stayed patting my back, tying my hair up, and wiping my pathetic face.

Asuna continued her teasing rant "You were a champ last night, taking those shots like a true professional. I even heard as the night went on and the more shots we took someone got little rowdy with some-" Asuna was cut off by a look Konoka shot her that immediately made the red headed young woman wilt.

"Erm, I think I am going to maybe get her some water?" Asuna sheepishly offered, making herself suddenly useful.

"That would be _quite _helpful." Konoka replied, her voice tighter than usual.

As soon as Asuna scampered out I looked at Konoka questioningly. " What did she mean by that? What was she talking about me getting _rowdy_?"

Konoka simply smiled at me and shrugged " You know how Asuna can be...a little dumb at times. Plus.."

Konoka playfully touched her lips as her smile grew towards me " It's something I want you to remember on your own. It was j_ust a little bit _of perfection."

**Back, back, back, I am finally back updating! Hoorrah! I promise updates will be sooner with this project (plus for the fact I am _already_ tying up another chapter as I write this). So Setsuna gets _drunk_ and Konoka get's a little _jealous_ and Setsuna gets bold...after she blacks out so she doesnt remember it the next day (story of my life). Setsuna totally would and Konoka would be damned to ruin it for Setsuna to find out just exactly what she did on her own. Where would the fun be in that? Hope you enjoyed! I love the support I get on this and tell me what you thought. Get at me with them reviews loves-Detectivegirl2005**


	5. I Want To Be The One

**A/N: Warning! This chapter is CHOCK full of tangy **_**lemons**_**. If you didn't notice, the rating for this story changed for that exact reason. Oh, my! Enjoy.**

**I Want To Be The One**

"Holy shit..." I muttered grumpily to myself in pain, as I sat on the ground slowly reaching for my toes.

My back, the muscles in between my shoulder blades, screamed in pain as I stretched my body forward to warm up the muscles in my calves before I went for my mid-morning run. My whole body ached from training yesterday and I could feel every sore pull and some pops in my body when I carefully and deliberately took time to stretch every part of me. I hoped that warming up my muscles would help increase the blood flow I needed and working out the lactic acid in my muscles by self-massaging my arms and legs would minimize the pain I felt. Lately, I had recently started increasing my mileage since I've noticed myself lacking endurance during my combat training. More so than usual, which I blame for slacking off and taking part more in the luxuries of life. Being happy can easily make you forget your priorities.

I was determined to increase my stamina so I could easily keep up with Eva's new rigorous training curriculum. Whom, might I add, was starting to become an absolutely ludicrous teacher.  
>I sometimes felt she was secretly, really, just throwing in ridiculous training standards for her own sadomasochistic pleasure.<p>

I exhaled deeply through my teeth as I pulled myself back up to start rotating my shoulders in an effort to alleviate the pain. I winced when I felt my shoulder pop, and decided to try a different method. I stretched an arm across my body, feeling momentary relief from the trapezius muscle in my back that ached the most. I held my arm for about thirty seconds and then switched.

When I was right around up to counting to thirteen in my head pulling my left arm across my chest, I noticed the lock on the dorm door turn vertical, unlocked, and the door open to reveal none other than Konoka.

"Good morning to you!" Konoka brightly greeted, walking in to hang her large brown purse on the wall hanger.

"You're up and about early on a Saturday.." I smiled watching her happily hum to herself"…how odd", I noted.

"I know right? Too early for me when it's the weekend!" Konoka commented back from the door.

I, involuntarily lifting my nose in the air, could smell the perfume Konoka wore all the way from the living room I stretched in. I loved the sweet, sugar vanilla, aroma she wore. She knew I did too. Konoka walked towards me with a gleeful smile on her face, all dressed up wearing her long sleeve navy and white skin tight dress that worked god-like wonders on her curvaceous body. She wore tan heels that went well with her skin tone, since she always seemed a bit darker in the months of the summer season. Her hair was at the moment tied by a white ribbon in a low ponytail that she started to untie with two fingers as she approached me so her chocolate brown hair could cascade freely behind her back and shoulders.  
>"You look very nice." I complimented that was immediately returned with a wink from Konoka. I watched Konoka stretch her arms high above her before she got down on her knees to start crawling towards me on the floor while she was still in her heels.<p>

_God, was she an alluring sight._

" Had family business to attend to _**early**_ this morning. And when I mean early, I mean like crack of dawn..." I gave Konoka an eye at that remark since I always up around four in the morning. I'm _assuming _crack of dawn for her meant at _six_ in the morning. _The poor baby_.

"Now that I am in college, Gramps is more concerned than ever to prepare me as a main figure in the association." Konoka sighed, starting to maneuver her way over my body on all fours, her dress (as a private memo to myself) revealing her cleavage nicely.

"Ah..." I responded, trying to not stare too much where my eyes were forbidden to venture towards. I leaned back on my hands as Konoka came to halt directly over me, her face peering over my own and strands of her brown hair tickling my nose. "Better than another oimai!" I provided with a smirk, watching, amused, Konoka's eyes roll back into her head.

"Dont remind me..." she huffed and then, as if suddenly remembering something, her hazel eyes lit up like bright lights "At least there was a yummy breakfast!"

Konoka reached behind her and wagged a half eaten cinnamon roll in my face that I leaned slightly away from in disgust. Konoka always had more of sweet tooth than I when it came to these things and I especially felt repulsed by the idea of the treat before I went on my long run. Oh, the damage it could do to me, imagining myself bent over gaging only a mile into my run.

"I brought some back for you! It will give you some energy before you go work out! Look how yummy it looks!" Konoka delighted, taking another bite into the sticky treat for herself.

I laughed at Konoka's childlike excitement over the simple pastry and had to unfortunately refuse the offer this time with a shake of my head. " Ojousama, I dont think that would be the wisest thing for me to have before my run..."

Konoka looked down at me pouting," Oh, well just poo! And I wanted Secchan at least to be able to indulge in it too! But you should still be able to have a _taste_.."

Konoka's pink lips stretched into charming smile tilting my head up with two non-sticky fingers, dipped her head down, and moved my mouth open with her tongue, kissing me pleasingly well that made my back shiver with delight. Konoka pulled away, her teeth softly dragging away my lower lip as she did so before letting go.

I sat there almost in a hypnotic like trance, my eyes still remaining closed, until her finger came down, tapping my nose to snap me alert.

"Well?" Konoka asked joyfully, two of her non-sticky fingers continuing to tilt my head up.

I slowly nodded, running my tongue over my lips, " Very... " I thought carefully for the right description but all I could best describe it as was" cinnamony." And sensual, but I left that out. It was surprises like these from Konoka I enjoyed thoroughly since our relationship began to develop more seriously.

I grinned, leaning up to kiss Konoka once more before scooting myself from under her.  
>Konoka quickly went back to pouting again as I pulled away from her, slumping herself into the empty spot of wooden floor where I sat. I laughed at her mock immaturity.<p>

"Not yet...Dont leave me alone yet!" Konoka whined, her cheeks puffing out.

I smiled towards my complaining princess "That is one thing I can't grant you at the moment. If I dont leave now, I won't ever. So while I can, I've got to run!"

I heard Konoka groan loudly behind me " So dont leave! _Stay_ and _play_ with me!"

Play? Oh I knew better than that, knowing _Konoka_. I knew exactly **how far**from innocent staying to play with her would be. I only responded by shaking my head at her spoiled behavior, going over to one of the dressers to get some socks for my bare feet. "Give me at least an hour, Ojousama..."

I continued opening a drawer, laughing wholeheartedly, as I watched Konoka childishly kick her legs in the air towards the ceiling out of frustration that she wasnt going to get what she wanted. I rummaged my hand through the drawer feeling for a set of my rolled up socks and ran my hand over a firm object that felt like it could have been used as a short, blunt weapon.

My eyebrows pinched together in confusion, digging it out to look at it. It took me a moment, a good half second of confusion, but my face fell immediately when I observed it closer.

Pink. Oval. Cylinder- like. An obvious small black plastic switch. I knew well enough from being force fed some of Haruna's horrifically inappropriate doujinshi what this object was.

Like it was burning my hand, I dropped, almost _threw_, the object back in the drawer realizing, indeed, this was not my drawer. This was Konoka's underwear drawer I mistakenly went into and must have, during my blind search for socks, accidentally dug out the said object.

Saliva collected in my mouth and I swallowed hard, suppressing the bloom of red that spread all the way down to my chest. This was something...I dont think I was ever meant to discover.

My abrupt silence from open laughter didnt go unnoticed. Especially, when I walked by Konoka completely ignoring her quizzical look she gave to me for the sudden silence. Konoka, sitting up, continued to look at me perplexed and then twisted her body around to the drawer I left open and then _just as quick_ looked _directly_back at me. Konoka immediately stood up, leaving her cinnamon roll on the ground, and walked to where I was searching for socks to investigate for herself and inhaled sharply.

"Oh..." Konoka breathed, her hazel eyes expanding slowly, staring down into the pulled out underwear drawer.

I stomped my foot into one my lime green running shoes, the sound bringing Konoka back to earth and her gaze watchfully on me.

"Secch-"

"Why-" I cut off Konoka sharply, clenching my other shoe in my hand "Why do you have such an item in your possession?"

Konoka raised her dark eyebrows at me, "You know what it is...?"

My face tightened, "A vibrator. It is a vibrator." I answered, looking away as I stomped on my other running shoe, hoping she couldn't see the shade of red I was turning after identifying the object.

"I'm surprised you even know what it is..." Konoka gaped in mild shock, brown eyebrows raised high on her forehead as she watched me fiercely re-lace my shoes.

"Thank Haruna for that.." I replied in an edgy tone, standing up stick straight from tying my shoes that I now wore _without any socks_. "Why do you even have it, Ojousama?" I impatiently inquired, my blood boiling at the mere thought of the object.

"Why do you think, Secchan?" Konoka patiently responded back, pushing the drawer closed as she watched the anger start to darken my facial features.

I didnt answer that. Nor did I want to. It upset me even _further_ imagining it. To be honest, I didnt even clearly know _why_ this was upsetting me as much as it was right now. But it was…

It _**strongly **_upset me.

"H-how long have you had such a thing?!" I stammered not sure I even wanted to know the answer to this question, clenching and unclenching my hands. The more I asked the questions the more I became bothered.

But Konoka provided an answer calmly "Since I was about sixteen years old. Ayaka and I went together to get one for ourselves..."

Four years! Four years she has been using this item! And I never even knew she _needed_ things like this.

Unbelievable.

I was so angry right now it almost sickened me. Regardless, how I felt , I knew I was being _slightly_ illogical with my reaction about an _item_ that _belonged_ to Konoka. But at the same time I couldnt help but feel slightly _betrayed. _

Even to the point I was near rampant with _**jealousy**_.

"You mean...you have been using this-"

"At night sometimes when you're asleep. If the mood comes on." Konoka supplied, her voice still placid against my raised tone." Secchan..." Konoka slowly began, registering how angry I was, her eyes reflecting a level of concern " ...why is this upsetting you so much?"

I looked away, gritting my teeth together at the question.

"Secchan?" Konoka asked quietly this time, taking a careful step towards me.

"Is the idea of me not good enough for you?" I snapped making Konoka flinch back "You need something else, other than me, to give you pleasure, right?" I suddenly blurted out.

I stared completely hurt at Konoka's speechless face. My feelings absolutely wounded more than me being angry anymore. I looked away ashamed from Konoka's stare, my hand squeezing the handle of the door "I dont understand why you need _that_if you've got me now."

"Secchan, hold on!-" Konoka called after me, hearing her sudden footsteps coming towards me, but before she could even reach me I had walked out and slammed the door behind me.

When I looked back and underneath the crack of the door I could see Konoka's tan heels frozen in place. She was more than likely standing at loss of what to do in front of the door, not daring to go after me right now.

Nor did I want her too.

Before I started to feel guilty about how I just acted, I turned to my attention to the hallway and to the nearest exit to run until my body couldnt withstand the pain anymore.

My feet hit the pavement outside, roughly, at first until around five minutes into running I formed a steady stride. My breathing began to become fairly calm, being exerted in gushes of air through my nose to expand my lungs to efficiently use the oxygen I needed to run longer without getting winded.

And the more into my running, the more I got into thinking what just happened.

_Honestly, why did I just cause a scene like that in front of Ojousama? Was I being irrational right now?!_

_It was just a vibrator she had…so what? It was none of my concern what she did in her personal time._

_**But**__, why would she still need such an item if she had __**me**__ now? Our relationship has slowly been breaking boundaries, but… we havent __**exactly**__...gone too far... _

_So does this mean I am not fitting her needs? Am I not doing something right?_

_Was I not...attractive enough for me to do things like that for her?_

I grimaced at the thoughts that attacked me for my next hour of running , dwelling on my emotions and my actions. I tried to weigh my hurt feelings with logic and no matter what, I came to the conclusion of some way, somehow, I had messed up. I felt **I **was at fault for the current circumstances.

With an extra hour of walking to cool my body and mind down, I decided, finally, two hours was enough time to **literally**run away from my situation.

I stood in front of the college dormitory building entrance, my breathing stable again. But when I thought about going to my room, it quickly paced up along with my heartbeat. Thoughts started racing through my mind again, afraid what was going to come and how angry or hurt Ojousama would be now after how rude I was to her.

_**Shit**_, I hated being such a coward.

I closed my eyes, feeling cold sweat roll down the back of neck to my bare back that was only covered by my sports bra. A new addition to my wardrobe after I had listened to Ojousama when she handed me a plethora of sports bras and other garments one day telling me that it was best that I 'ditch' bandaging my breasts when training and use something that would be...less _harmful_to my chest. Ojousama always knew what was best, was usually correct when it came to things about the social-norm things in life that usually flew over my head.

After some breathing mechanisms to help me recover and not go into a panic fit,I sighed and chose, finally after three rounds of breathing exercises, to do what all true warriors do: accept their fate.

Still, I dreaded on how I would be able to talk about what happened earlier. How was I going to explain my sudden fit of jealousy, or rather shame, that I wasnt fulfilling what Konoka desired? I just….couldnt. By how embarrassed I felt right now, I don't think I could say anything about this. I would much prefer this was all forgotten. But I knew better than that…

I gathered my wits, standing in front of my door staring at the handle for a two whole minutes, before I walked into the room Konoka and I shared. Konoka was sitting in her twin sized bed on the left side of the room, a book propped against her knees, in the midst of flipping another page as I entered. It looked like she was waiting. She even changed into more relaxing clothes. She wore a low cut v neck shaped light pink cotton shirt and yoga pants with pink socks adorning her feet that her toes began to wriggle in. She looked like she was going _nowhere _anytime soon.

Konoka closed her book as soon as her gaze fell on mine, setting her book aside on her side table, her eyes locked on my own the entire time she did so.

"Hi, Secchan." she greeted, this time not as brightly like she did earlier, offering only a small weary smile.

I tensed, nodding back in her direction curtly " Ojousama."

Konoka sighed, running a hand through her long brown hair that at the moment was hung over one shoulder. Konoka pushed herself out of the bed and padded her way towards me, surprised when she stood directly in front of me, her hazel eyes reading into my blank gaze. I was doing my best to play off any emotion, _any and all _residual emotion, from earlier.

"Yes, hi, Secchan." Konoka greeted again, before snatching my hands into hers, _dragging_me from where I stood, leaving me no choice but to be allowed to be pulled by Konoka.

Konoka then promptly turned me to face her and gestured with one finger to sit down on her bed. I did so silently a she stood before me, her hands propped up on her slim waist, looking down at me from where I sat. I looked up at her half scared what was going to come next.

"Can we talk, now? About earlier?"

My lips pressed together in a thin line, not really feeling for a conversation like this, but I nodded my head. As if Konoka was going to take a 'No' anyway.

"Good." Konoka replied before, to my surprise, instead in like normal circumstances where others maybe pull a chair up or sit beside you, Konoka sat directly on my lap, facing directly towards me, her legs crisscrossed around my waist, and her arms circling my neck to hold herself up.

The incredible balance she had these days...

I felt myself start to get embarrassed in a position like this, my face flaming with a color darker than the bloodiest red, and my body starting to become naturally aroused.

"K-Kono-"

I was silenced by Konoka tightening her grip around me, a serious look in her hazel eyes, and then a gentle press of her lips against my own that quickly put me back into a silence.

Konoka pulled away, her eyes looking into my confused stare "I'm sorry, Secchan. I'm sorry what you saw earlier upset you that much but I _think_I have an idea why this is upsetting you this badly."

"You do?"I asked, because I spent my time running trying to hash it out myself. I think it was more than anything, admittedly, my insecurity that I still wasnt good enough to fit everything Konoka desired. Konoka, a woman of her stature, of beauty, of _princess like perfection_. I always felt Konoka deserved only the best and like herself the..._experienced._

Konoka looked up thoughtfully to the ceiling and then back down to meet my eyes nodding, an all knowing smile gracing her lips "I'm pretty sure. But I want you to know something, Secchan. I have maintained a perfect record of celibacy since...well, since ever. Even harder as soon as you and I started to become something more than just _friends_."

It's not like I didnt believe Konoka, I definitely did, but for some reason I couldnt help but to feel slightly shocked. Someone as gorgeous, so naturally at that too, someone of her very vivacious and outgoing personality, it just surprised me she remained so..._pure_.

Well, at least in the sense of _what I knew _of Konoka. But, her robust flirtatious personality I always was accustomed to did not always hold the _purest_ intentions.

It always left me in awe that of all people, someone like Konoka who was this beautiful and who had more than enough power to have people bent over backwards for her, _especially men_, that she refused any and everyone except ..._**me**_.

She was such an _incredible_ woman.

And I was _incredibly _lucky.

Konoka sighed, her fingers playing with a loose strand of my hair on the back of my neck that fell out of my ponytail. She continued to do so silently and I noticed, if I didnt know better, a blush starting to paint her cheeks and even her ears red.

"For the longest time," Konoka began, her hazel eyes focusing on her fingers that played with my hair, too embarrassed to even look at me "since I was about thirteen years old in middle school, I have only been attracted to one and only _one_person. It was difficult for me to express this especially when I wasnt sure if that person could even see me in the same light. It was incredibly frustrating, but there was nothing I could do about it. After all, she was my best friend."

Konoka, looked back to meet my stare, smiling through her red cheeks, the blood rushing to my own listening to her innocent confession, before Konoka caught me off guard with a feigned disgruntled sigh " Even though I _**constantly**_ flirted and teased my poor friend, enjoying her eccentric responses, I was hoping through it all she would get a clue..." I winced slightly when Konoka gave a tug onto the strand of hair she played with and glared pointedly at me"….yet, she didnt and I still had to wait for her! And let me tell you...it isnt easy being a hormonal, horny, teenager. For _**years.**_"

Konoka looked away again shyly, her blush transitioning into a darker color, that I couldnt help but find so incredibly out of the norm for her and yet, so _cute _" ...so I confess I needed something to help _maintain_ me until you and I...became something more and could do things _friends_dont necessarily do."

I subconsciously squeezed Konoka closer to me.

" So, now that we are finally _more_..." Konoka continued "...I still had to wait. I'm waiting today and I'll continue waiting until you are ready to move things to a different level. But, I'm going to be honest, Secchan. It has taken you a _long time_ to become anywhere _near_ intimate with me. You always pushed me away or halted _anything_ that gets anywhere near more than you can handle. And I, as you know by now, I am _very_touchy feely. That's who I am..."

Konoka pushed her body up against me so close, her hips bucked against mine making me suck in a breath, trying desperately to calm myself down. She knew too what she was doing because Konoka, her hazel eyes smoldering, smiled seductively "…And Secchan, I need to be touched."

Oh _**God. **_

Not trying to deliberately to interrupt the sexual tension that was taking over my body, crackling like a fire between us, I had to force myself to ask her what was haunting me the entire day.

"So...it's not like you cant see yourself doing anything with me? You see me as..." I blushed deeper " …as attractive?" I half mumbled out loud.

Konoka instantly scoffed "Are you _kidding me?_" her head pulled back in shock, looking at me as if what I asked was joke "Are you _serious?"_

Now I kind of didnt want to be anymore the way she questioned me like that.

Konoka suddenly scooted off me and stood up, demanding I stand with her by pulling on my wrist.

I stood awkwardly as Konoka proceeded to pace around me in a circle, like a predator sizing up their prey.

"First and foremost, absolutely, _freaking_, yes. Hence my pent up _sexual frustration_."she replied from behind me, her warm hands sliding up my bare shoulders. "Secchan, you are an athlete, you get plenty of endorphins naturally by your vigorous training. I dont. Thus why, I am _**always**_, drooling over you while you can maintain self-discipline against me." My body tingled from her grasp on my shoulders, feeling her hair touch my back, feeling her presence so close to me.

She had _**no clue**_ how opposite that fact was. I _barely_controlled my desires around her, especially when she acted like this. I only stopped myself from losing complete control to keep myself and her body dignified.

I involuntarily flexed my revealed stomach when Konoka's hands slid from my shoulders to around my torso, her hands running up and down my core.

"Of course, I can _see myself doing things with you. _That I _see you as attractive_. Do you have any idea how much I forced to resort only to my imagination? I have my reasons for trying to _provoke_ you all the time. I want you to take a moment and realize what you do to me every time you walk around like _this._ How amazing your body is." Konoka huskily said behind me that made every inch of me freeze. Heat claimed my head and I couldnt think while she did _whatever_she was doing to me.

" Your body is _amazing_, Secchan." Konoka admired, her hands tracing the bands of muscle that my stomach flexed "Hardly a trace of body fat, anywhere." Konoka rotated in front of me now, her hands now running up my arms. She wasnt even making eye contact, Konoka looked captivated enough by running her fingers over the lines and definitions of my protruding lean muscle in my arms, her touch making goosebumps rise on my skin.

"You're the most alluring warrior I have ever witnessed. You athletic capabilities are beyond me and your body..." Konoka's hands quickly slid down from my obliques to my waist where her thumbs hooked inside the waistband of my sweatpants " ...is a piece of artwork."

And Konoka, with one quick movement, pulled my sweat pants down revealing me only in my black, hip cutter, skin tight spandex shorts that helped me move better when running but were completely inappropriate to wear alone in public.

I gawked down at Konoka, blown away by her bold move, who stuck out her tongue up at me, bent over with my sweatpants now pooled around my knees.

"Whoops!" She playfully observed "there go your pants."

And I knew then her main goal in all her provoking. Right now she was screaming it loud and clear.

Konoka pulled herself up, giving me a toothy smile, and, ever so, slowly peeled away her pink t-shirt while her hazel eyes stayed locked on my own watching her. I stared, well to be frank, absolutely ogled, the way her toned, creamy colored, stomach was first revealed before Konoka's neon electric pink bra that cupped her ample breasts hit my eyes. To think she would choose such lingerie that had such loud colors. Yet, it would fit her personality to do so.

"Like the bra?" Konoka winked in my direction, noticing the way I forgot to pay attention to anything else except her breasts. I _loved_ the shape and size of her breasts.  
>"I like more than that..." I thoughtlessly said aloud, my eyes still glued to her breasts and her bare stomach, that sparked a laugh from Konoka.<p>

"Oh?", Konoka asked, moving her body to push up against my own, pressing her breasts purposefully against my own. So we both wouldnt fall over, I grabbed hold of her shoulders, holding her tightly upright against me. After all, my pants were now around my ankles, daring me to make a move so I could trip clumsily.

"I can show you a lot more that you may enjoy.." Konoka hinted, kissing the edge of my jaw as she ran her fingers through my tied up hair. Every time her mouth would touch my skin I froze. My hands squeezed more around her shoulders to keep me braced.

"You know," I could feel Konoka's lips stretch into a smile against my skin as she gently undid my hair tie " I find it _awfully_ adorable that you are so _fiercely_ jealous of something else, a dumb little object to be exact, that is other than _you_that gives me pleasure."

I inhaled sharply feeling her teeth nip my neck, finally untying my hairband, my grip against her tightening, my hips involuntarily pressing more so against her own. I could feel my body getting anxious, overwhelmed with very animal like desires.

"You must be aware though," Konoka, speaking so low that I had press my face against her cheek as she spoke into my ear, " there is no object, no person, nothing that turns me on, that has me so sexually aroused as you do Secchan. There are times when you just barely graze me or look at me with your dark eyes I can get so..._set off_. I dont think you know how many pairs of underwear have been ruined because of you. " Konoka ran her tongue over a bead of sweat that ran down my neck" You tease..."

I looked up towards the ceiling, squeezing my eyes shut, praying aloud " Dear Konoe-sama, forgive me for the lewd actions I am about to commit to your granddaughter."

I looked back down at Konoka who now looked at me a _tad_ baffled to my prayer.

"What was that just now, Secchan?"

"An apology.." I looked at Konoka, a fire lighting in my belly watching her face melt in wonder, waiting to see what I was about to do to her. With one foot at a time, I forced off my tennis shoes, and shook off my sweat pants, completely free, before grabbing one of Konoka's legs, wrapping it around my waist before I lifted her easily off the ground by the back of her thighs that would make her instinctively wrap her arms around my neck to not fall backwards.

A surprised gasp escaped her and I knew, the way I looked at her now with such desire, that I had Konoka locked onto my gaze wordlessly. "...an apology to your family for what I am about to do to you." I said with such determination.

After all, I had waited, imagined, _for so long_ about this day. It was now my time to prove to Ojousama that I was _everything_she needed.

With Konoka lifted in my arms, I carried her silently to my bed and laid her gently on the bed before of me. I stepped in between her legs, gently spreading them wide so I could easily have access to get in between her, leaning down slowly over her.

I smiled, almost in a fashion of dominance that I _had_ her. Here she was,laying on my bed, her beautiful long chocolate brown hair fanned out beneath her, and I, inbetween her legs hovering over her as she looked up at me _waiting._

I liked this, I liked the way she looked, so unsure, yet obvious desire sparking through her anticipating for me.

I didn't plan to keep her waiting either.

I leaned carefully down on her, so not all of body pressure sandwiched her, my forearms a blockade around her. She was pinned under me, with nowhere to go except where I wanted.

I drew my face slowly close to her, brushing against my lips against hers, but when she tried to lean up to kiss me, I raised my head so she couldnt do so. "Ojousama..." I smoothed out an arm above her head so I could tightly thread my fingers with her own. My other hand dug into her hair as I dipped my head into the groove of her neck, breathing in her scent that made Konoka's body tense, her fingers clasping even harder against my own.

I smiled. I knew what to do, what created the edge that Konoka needed to be pushed off of. It was like I knew all along. I looked back up at her, a domination taking over my personality, carnal desires intensifying from her hazel eyes that reflected such a desire for me " Ojousama, please allow me to serve you in the way you deserve to be treated."

I kissed her then, so heatedly, that I had to remember to not crush Konoka under my weight. I bit at her lower lip, our tongues and teeth crashing into each other, as we kissed passionately, Konoka's free hand digging into my loose hair.

I moved my hands slowly down Konoka's body, finding her thighs and gently spreading them even further that made Konoka involuntarily push her hips up. Holding one thigh pressed against the bed, I used my other free hand to stroke her. I gently, with two fingers, pressed against her vulva before, slowly, in a circular fashion, massaged her that made Konoka moan into my mouth. As her hips moved with movements, I began to quicken my massage that made Konoka stop kissing me, her hand latching onto my massaging hand to help me get her to place where her hips convulsed up and push against my hand.

I stopped to watch her come, heat pooling inbetween my legs from just watching her in sheer pleasure.

"Dont.." Konoka breathed, her eyes tightly shut from the pleasure, exploding through her " Dont stop."

I continued back rubbing and stroking her, to the point Konoka could no longer focus on me just kissing her but only on the pleasure from me massaging her and the bursts of convulsions it sent her through. I found it amazing every time I made her come, I could feel her throb, wanting, _needing_, more. I love how the inside of, even against her tight fabric she wore, I could feel her _swell_, becoming more sensitive to my touch.

Oh, God I loved her body. I loved the way she reacted, how she squeezed onto her breasts, bite my lip when we kissed, crushed me against her every time I made her convulse.

I wanted more.

I went to working off Konoka's pants, pulling them off and away from her legs and looked back at her and made a face to the neon pink thong she wore.

She noticed my face, " You like the color?" She asked in a silly fashion, looking up at me over her chest in a heated daze.

"You and pink..." I remarked with a shake of me head. "So dainty!" I teased and she responded with a loud raspberry from her tongue.

I crawled on the bed with Konoka, pulling her to sit up with me, to where I was behind her, and she was on her knees leaning back into me. I turned her head so she could kiss me, while I finally, slipped my hands into her bra to rub my fingers against her erect nipples. The more pressure I applied to her nipples, the more I heard Konoka 'mmm' into my mouth.

The more pressure, the better, I duly noted. I pinched and pulled and rubbed her nipples and smiled the more Konoka moaned into my mouth.

Finding the bra starting to become a now obstacle, I broke away from kissing Konoka to swipe her long hair over her shoulder so I could I have clearance to her back. I kissed her now visible neck that made Konoka slightly twitch, and continued kissing down her back as my fingers unhooked her bra. I could feel the goosebumps on Konoka's skin every time I kissed her bare skin. Throwing her bra aside, I cupped her breasts in my hands.

Konoka arched back into my touch and I made her openly moan when I twisted around her to kiss the side of her breasts, maneuvering her body so I can lick and suck on her nipple as a hand slipped down to her thong to massage her again. I felt Konoka rock forward when I gave her mound of flesh a light smack as I continued kissing, teething, and sucking her breasts.

I gently moved my hand inside her underwear and carefully stroked the part of her that was swollen and sensitive making Konoka push back into me more. She reached behind me to grab the back of my neck the more I continued to rub and stroke the most sensitive part of her. Her hips started to move back and forward again and I could feel her hot breath in my ear quicken every time she was about to release in pleasure.

I could feel how wet she was now, how _ready_she was, before probing two fingers inside of her. I let her gasp into my mouth as I rubbed her and then pushed my two fingers inside of her rubbing within making her repeatedly gasp and sound off rapid sharp little moans.

When I plunged deeper inside of her while simultaneously rubbing her clit faster she began to yelp. I could hear her began to say my name as I felt her near her climax.

I only went faster and then stopped abruptly.

Konoka squirmed and moaned in aching need, bucking her hips forward for me to continue. Yet, I refrained.

I had something better in store for her.

I maneuvered to where I was over her again, kissing her as I pulled off her thong. She was right where I wanted her now- completely naked and _under_ _**me . **_I took a moment to break away from kissing her to stare at her nude body under me, the way the sunlight from the afternoon soaked her body, and mentally captured every beautiful line of her.

Lord, she was damned beautiful. Even more so naked.

"Have I ever told you how flawless you are, princess?" I softly spoke down to her, my hand pushing her long bangs back against her head so I could dip and press a kiss to her bare forehead.

Konoka closed her eyes as I kissed her forehead and left them closed even though a gentle smile formed on her perfect lips "Yes, you have…"

Konoka then opened her hazel eyes up towards me and by the way they looked at me, the way the light from the sun made them reflect more brilliantly so, God in that moment, I felt something _so strong_ from her.

"I can always tell by the way you look at me, the way you hold me, and the way you speak to me…" Konoka then took my hand, closing her eyes again to kiss the inside of my palm softly, feeling her lips curve into a smile against my skin. "How I adore my Secchan…"

She let go of my hand and pushed herself up to grab my face and deeply kiss me. This was no ordinary passionate kiss, nothing heated about it, just something that said _everything_ in it. I kissed her back ever so, pushing her back onto the bed, pressing my body onto her own.

I felt Konoka's smooth legs wrap around my back, every part of her holding onto me when I went from kissing her to kissing her neck. I continued kissing her body, from her neck, to her clavicle, to her chest, to her breasts, and all the way down to her navel.

I didn't want to miss a spot on her. Not one area missed on her body.

I then moved down so I could kiss the inside of her thighs and felt her body tense. I looked up at her and saw how she heatedly, almost in a daze of what she anticipated, watching me.

I smiled and spread her wide, holding her down, before brushing my lips against the lips of her vagina. I heard her whisper something but didn't comprehend it. I pressed the tip of my tongue against her clitoris and felt her hips began to push forward.

I almost forgot I had her waiting for so long.

I licked her ever so slow first and made her drawl out a groan. Her hands were clenched around the bed sheets now, holding herself together. I continued lapping her slowly to tease her, to hear her breathe loudly, to feel her anticipation. My tongue could feel her swell and I began to lick faster. I sucked her and licked at a much faster pace making Konoka beckon me with "Right there" repeatedly that I was obviously at the right place for her. I speed my movements and even began to also probe her until finally after her calls got louder and her body moved more rapidly I had her come so that she just about collapsed into the bed.

I moved myself up over her again and kissed her slowly and gently, pressing myself against her until she regained herself so we could continue…

….for about an hour longer. A godly hour at that too of the both of us pushing our bodies to erotic climaxes we never imagined to meet.

It ended after due course with the both of us lying naked, entwined with each other to keep ourselves warm on the now sheetless bed. Konoka was resting on top of me, her head resting on my chest as she lazily played with the ends of my hair as I stared at the ceiling smiling.

Konoka moved from where her cheek was pressed against me to where her head sat on her chin so she could look at me. She poked my cheek to get my lost attention.

" Hey, excuse me, you there with the dreamy look on your face…"

I laughed and moved my head to crane to the side so I could look down to the woman that had me even more spellbound when she was sweaty and exhausted.

"Yes, my flawless princess?"

Konoka's pink lips stretched into a brilliant smile "That is _never _going to get old…."

I scooted up so where I could lean against the back of my bed to where the pillows could support me up. I pulled Konoka up so she could lean against me, her body across my lap as my arms circled around her waist to hold her up. Konoka pressed her hand against my cheek and smiled even brighter as her hazel eyes stared into my own. We stared at each other, sweaty, hair matted against our foreheads and in a knotty messes, and we kissed. We kissed long and slow and broke apart to rest our foreheads against each other.

"Can I just say…" Konoka started to whisper "that was our_ best_ recorded ever in history make-up for a fight?"

* * *

><p>This morning was already much <em>too<em> long for me.

It was only eight in the morning and Eva had already chosen to work me into the ground without stop since I woke up at four. I halfway drug myself through the door, hoping I wasn't going to wake Konoka up since it was Sunday and I knew how much she adored sleeping in. I was unlacing my shoes when I noticed in the trashcan in the corner of the room had something pink, oval, cylinder-like shaped thrown into it. I stopped untying my shoes and peered closer, my eyebrows furrowing together in concentration to make sure I was seeing correctly.

_That couldn't be…_

_Did she…?_

_She threw away her…_

"Secchan!"

My head snapped up towards the bathroom where Konoka was leaning against the frame only clad in a _short_ towel. Konoka's pink lips stretched into a smile I knew all too well and her eyes glimmered almost _too_ _dangerously_.

"G-good morning.." I half stammered in surprise to see Konoka up so early on a Sunday.

In a towel.

Naked.

"Good morning…"Konoka purred, walking towards me. I stood up stick straight as she stood before me staring at me so that I unexpectedly felt the need to lick my suddenly dry lips.

Something was different. I walked into a whole new situation just now.

"I had a feeling you would be back around this time and I thought…" Konoka traced her hand over my tshirt damp with sweat and sticking against my skin " …that Secchan may need a shower. "

I felt my face, _still_ even _**after**_ everything that occurred yesterday afternoon turn a crimson red by the way Konoka looked at me right now.

"Now come, Secchan." Konoka huskily continued, her hand guiding me by pulling my shirt, my feet almost tripping over themselves as I stumbled to follow her. " You didn't think yesterday was a one time thing did you?"

"O-of course not!" I half shouted as I trailed after her definitely realizing the reason behind the newly tossed object. Konoka paused at the door way towards the shower that was already running, steam in puffs coming out from behind the curtain. Konoka proceeded to take off my shirt and tossed it behind her without a care.

"Good. Because I'll have you know.." Konoka leaned up against me to kiss me hard and then, making me flinch, bite my lip _roughly_" …you wont be the only one with the dominance during our _playtime_."

And with that, I was pulled into the bathroom with the door locking behind me.

So much for a peaceful Sunday morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IT. IS. DONE. The lemon (probably not the last lemon too) chapter for these two lovely creatures. Sorry it took me so long. My summer was quite an eventful one with work, runningtraining, demanding social obligations…..and now school. God dammint. At least it's my senior year at the university! **_

_**I am pretty okay with this chapter. Personally, with the issue that came up in this story I can relate with when it comes to dealing with relationships. Jealousy is a common weakness but it never fails to show the side of you that is most insecure. For Setsuna, she didn't feel sexually adequate for Konoka just because she saw she had a vibrator. Haha, poor uncertain, Setsuna (but to be honest if I was in a new relationship I probably would have initially came to the same conclusion, at first too). Regardless, it ended on a memorable lesson for the both of the ladies.**_

_**Thanks for sticking around patiently guys and I hoped you enjoyed this. THIS WAS FOR YOUR PATIENCE. I will have another chapter up soon. And remember! These one shots have no set time line. Just different themes, different periods, and different stories. Just in case anyone is confused. But for now keep reading and reviewing your thoughts because I love reading what you liked! Some of your reviews crack me up, make me feel happy, and just motivates me to keep giving you what you desire! Kisses to all of you. Enjoy your 'lemonade'.**_

_**-Detectivegirl2005**_


End file.
